


Down, boy.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur does want this, Captured Arthur, Dirty Talk, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, Druid Leader Merlin, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Finger Sucking, Fucking, Hate to Love, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pet Arthur, Petplay, Thumb-sucking, cumming, king arthur - Freeform, non con for a bit, sub arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur is captured and brought to druid leader Merlin, when the druid finds out about Arthur's sexual desire to be a pet, he obliges. (Dragons/petplay/bingo)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Down, boy.

Merlin circles Arthur slowly. “Well, Well…the great King Arthur kneeling by my feet. Never thought I’d see the day.”

Arthur glares back, silent and pouting. 

Merlin lifts his riding crop and rests it against Arthur’s cheek, rubbing slow circles against it. “When the patrol found you, I didn’t believe them. Usually the King of Camelot is more…careful.” He smirks slowly. “But it looks like I was mistaken. It would seem that the King is less clever than what reports suggested.”

Arthur lets out a slow breath from his nose, the hate clear in his eyes. 

Merlin stares back challengingly. “Awww what’s with that face? Don’t like to be tied up by your enemy?”

Arthur’s face twitches lightly but remains silent. 

Merlin moves the riding crop slowly down his jawline. Arthur stills and takes in a breath through his nose as the crop stops at his chin and slowly moves down his neck. Arthur let out a soft breath, shuddering lightly. 

Merlin lifts the riding crop up, gritting his teeth and slaps Arthur’s cheek with it firmly on each cheek. The crack of the whip against his skin was loud and sharp.

Arthur’s eyes widen and makes a sound that was dangerously close to a moan, he blinks quickly, shaking his head and looks up, panting.

“You’re just a fucking dog. Like the rest of your kingdom, sniffing in places it shouldn’t. Sticking its little mutt where it doesn’t belong. Acting like it can do anything it wants. Well guess what?” Merlin growls out and reaches down, grabbing Arthur’s hair tightly and tugs hard, twisting. 

Arthur groans deeply, hissing, gritting his teeth. 

“You are nothing but a hole to fill up.” Merlin grits out. “Nothing more…”

Arthur’s mouth opens and closes, and actually leans into Merlin’s touch, his eyes closing. “Please…”

Merlin frowns, surprised and let’s go, backing away a little before smirking. “Oh…Oh this is interesting.”

Arthur shakes his head quickly and stares at Merlin firmly, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“You like to be treated like a dog, don’t you?” Merlin chuckles. “Fine then, let’s treat you like the dog you are.”

Arthur’s eyes go wide and he frowns. “Like hell!”

Merlin walks over. “Let’s hope you don’t bite.”

Arthur stares at Merlin, scowling and blinks when he feels Merlin’s fingers tickle under his chin. He can’t help but relax and smile, his eyes rolling back in bliss as he leans into it, moaning. “Yeah…yeah…”

“Dogs don’t talk, Pendragon.” Merlin smirks. 

Arthur blinks and licks Merlin’s fingers before taking one into his mouth and suckles happily, moaning and shivers. 

Merlin watches him curiously. 

Arthur blinks up at Merlin, dazed and hums softly, his eyes closing against as he sucks more, licking around his finger happily and takes in more.

Merlin hums and tugs his finger out. “No teeth…good job, pet.”

Arthur pants happily, his mouth open, tongue hanging out. It made Merlin shiver lightly, something about him like this made his blood turn hot.

Merlin slowly circles him, hands behind his back as he watches Arthur stare forwards obediently. 

Arthur breaks this by the third walk around and glances at Merlin and can’t help but follow Merlin’s gaze. 

Merlin stops in front of Arthur. “I want to fuck you.”

Arthur gasps, blushing and gulps thickly, staring at Merlin in surprise. 

Merlin lifts his chin up. “Would you like that, Pet?”

Arthur nods, breathless. 

Merlin hums and tugs at his strings and his pants fall to his ankles and pulls down his underwear as well. Arthur watches, drooling.

Arthur is pushed to his belly as Merlin lifts his hips and gets oil before tearing off Arthur’s pants and starts preparing Arthur who moans loudly. 

Merlin eventually opens Arthur up enough to shove himself into Arthur with a groan. He thrusts his hips at a comfortable rhythm. Arthur drools and moans, gripping the fur below him. He whines happily, letting out a soft bark. 

Merlin goes faster and cries out, his eyes closing as he cums and pants heavily and slaps Arthur’s ass.

Arthur yelps and howls, cumming.

Merlin gets a hold of his breath again and slips out before standing and grabs a cloth, cleaning himself, watching Arthur limp against the fur.

Arthur blinks lightly and groans, squirming and feels a collar being put on him. 

Arthur rubs the material and smiles before turning to look at Merlin who stares back with a smile.

Merlin can’t help but smile, this wasn’t the King he had heard about at all. This Arthur was trusting and vulnerable. 

Merlin stroked his bottom lip with his thumb. “I thought I knew what you were but perhaps not…”

Arthur sucks on his thumb, moaning. 

Merlin smiles more and kisses his forehead. “Stay for the night.”

Arthur nods and slips off and licks Merlin’s cheek happily.


End file.
